


3

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [3]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, borderline bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: I've messed up with usage of chapter and seires of this site, this is 3rd chapter of "Time Judged None" fanfiction. Please read and comment if you like plot charas and flow





	3

**Author's Note:**

> I've messed up with usage of chapter and seires of this site, this is 3rd chapter of "Time Judged None" fanfiction. Please read and comment if you like plot charas and flow

She was the first in the residence to hear the disturbing news when she turned on the radio in the morning. It sounded unwise to tell the others about it for now. That’s why Hina messaged the Foundation asking whether they would investigate it. Miss Sanozaka replied back, that they retrieved Gotou again, at least as a temporary employee, so she shouldn’t worry too much. At least for now. Young woman sighed in relief and got back to work. Monsters and Medals were one thing, but her small but smoothly running business was important too! Now, as she just finished a client’s project she could continue with the special one. It was exciting, fresh and made her feel like she was going back in time.  
Time flew so fast, it was afternoon when she decided to visit Ankh again. He should almost be in perfect form right about now and because Eiji had some rest too, the two of them could have their proper greetings at last. Hina closed the doors to her work place and almost run toward the tower’s room. Trying to as be quiet as possible, she slowly pushed the doors open. The room was bathed in soft afternoon sunlight, every curtain was open and… Greed wasn’t here!  
\- Ankh? Hey Ankh where are you?! – she shouted with a slightly scared voice.  
\- Shut up! You made all the birds fly away! Tsk! – the answer was a bit muffed like it was coming from outside.  
Indeed, seconds later, Ankh entered the room through the window.  
\- Wh… what birds? – she said dumbfoundedly.  
\- It doesn’t matter, they’re gone… What do you want? – he asked but his tone came out a bit less rude than usual.  
\- Well, you seem to be fine and…  
\- A bit stiff, but this body is good enough – he clenched his right palm into a fist.  
\- …as I’ve said. Since you look well maybe you want to meet up with Eiji? He recovered too, but somehow he’s reluctant to see you.  
\- And why is that? – Ankh finally started paying attention to her words.  
\- There’s this and that…  
\- Oi! What are you two hiding?! – Ankh looked pissed off  
\- Nothing, really... nothing much… - she started to playing with her fingers – Anyway, once you two meet you can ask Eiji whatever you want.  
\- Fine, let’s have it your way. Let’s go.  
\- What? Right now? – she asked surprised  
\- Yes now. I can walk normally now, however my wings need some more time – Ankh looked at his shoulder – So I can’t glide there and meet him.  
\- You could always use the stairs, you know? – Hina chuckled.  
\- It wouldn’t be any surprise now, would it.   
\- You just want to show off!  
\- Or rather cut his escape routes.  
Hina laughed out loud. Those two really have ways with each other! And it should be that way. Always.  
-Oi, stop laughing and move! – he said with his majestic tone which made her laugh even harder.  
A moment later she finally calmed down. They went downstairs, and entered the guest room.  
There he was, bending over slightly to read some notes and looking at the pictures of a very old book. The man was so focused on it, that he didn’t even realize someone entered the room. Hina wanted to push Ankh’s back gently but because of the excitement she lost control over her arms, causing Greeed to nearly fall down. She backed away quickly, quietly closing the door behind her.  
At first Ankh wanted to scare the man, shouting into his ear, but he decided it wasn’t the right way. Eiji looked shabby as always, with his sturdy, easy to clean clothes. It could be seen he had a lot on his mind lately, with his serious face and tired look. And most of it was because he wanted to get Ankh back. Why? He wasn’t even human. Besides, at first, Eiji didn’t even believe he was some kind of a life form. And now… What happened? When did it happened? And why did it affect him to so badly?! Greeed didn’t need those answers right now to be honest, he just wanted attention of the man sitting on the couch.  
\- Oi Eiji, don’t pretend you’re smarter than you look! – he said aloud.  
The man slowly turned his head towards Ankh. He looked as if he totally didn’t expect his visitor, even if this time Eiji knew that Greeed was just two floors above him. Looking shocked he got up but didn’t say anything.  
\- Are you asleep idiot? – Ankh got somewhat confused. At least up to the point when he saw how wet Eiji’s eyes were. Last time it wasn’t this bad. He didn’t like this uncomfortable tension. Only way was to shake this dumbass up a bit, and somehow not to break the wall with his body. Simple idea creeped into his mind. Smiling slyly, Ankh made a few steps forward and hugged the other man. This give some response but not the one he wanted. Eiji embraced him tighter and just cried.  
What was that?! At first Greeed wanted to put some distance between them right away, however… It didn’t feel as bad as he initially thought. Quite a new emotion. After a while, when he felt Eiji relaxed his hug, Ankh grabbed him by the clothes and forcefully moved away.  
\- You’re really useless without me around. – he hissed at the man.  
And at last Eiji smiled, trying to wipe his wet face.  
\- Maybe a little… - he bent toward a small box near the sofa, opened it and took something out of it – Here you go Ankh! Your daily popsicle!  
He knew Greeed would met him today, and even knowing that he still behaved in such a way. Ankh took the icy treat, unpacked it and still looking at Eiji, he tasted it. Oh yes, that’s what it was… the sensation he felt when possessing the detective’s body. Sweet and cold ice melting in his mouth. So much different, than the last time he was brought back for a moment with fake Medals.  
\- You still own me 112 of them – he added after finishing his dessert.  
\- What, you’re counting those?! That’s not fair! – Eiji laughed with relief.  
\- Of course. It is your own fault you made the promise. And you’re good at keeping them, right? Because I’m here.  
\- Y-yeah. You’ll get them all right. I promise. – Eiji looked like the happiest puppy alive as he said that.  
\- Now… Maybe you’ll explain to me, how did you bring me back? Why does it feel different than before. And why can’t I move my Core Medals inside all that much? – his tone changed to his ‘royal’ one again.  
\- It’s a bit of long story so maybe you’d take a sit? I have a few more popsicle in the mobile fridge – he pointed at the box with his thumb.  
\- Better make it fast – Ankh jumped on the sofa and sat on the backrest putting his feet on the seat. As always bird of prey had to have the higher position.   
Eiji sighed and sat near Greeed’s legs. For a few moments he was pondering how to say all the things he found out while exploring. It was both easy and difficult at the same time.   
\- I'll start with core immobility. I believe it to be temporary. Your Taka Medal is still healing, the formula said it would need about a month from the ritual. After that, you will be more... mobile. That's what I think at least. - he took a breath and waited for Ankh’s reaction.  
\- Good. Sometimes I only need a hand to move around. It gets useful with time. - Greeed looked at his right arm and squeezed it with left palm.  
\- As for how it might feel different. Well to recover your Medal I had to do a lot of research. With today's technology making new Cores is not that hard. Fixing damaged ones too if they don't hold anything more than the desire. And you.. well you're more than that.   
\- I am? - he wanted his words to sound more ironically but Eiji smiled so he might have failed at that.  
\- Yes... anyway – he tried to change this uncomfortable topic - when I met a doctor in Belarus, he told me about a location on the border of 3 countries where you can find a lot of caves and some burial mounds. That’s where I found the recipe for how to get you back. And that's it.  
\- How exactly? I have full senses yet I’m not possessing a human.   
\- Well, we made some alchemy potions. Really some ingredients were crazy like 5 grams of powdered tree leaves ground up during at night under the full moon. Afterwards we added some Cell Medals and poured the solution on your Core Medal. And that's all of it.   
\- Eiji listen. I'm not the dumb one here. I know what the Core Medals are made of. It was always the same. Lots and lots of blood or other fluids form living things. So... how many birds did you kill?  
\- Hah? No... we didn't kill any. Had we used blood of someone of something in pain you could have reverted to a pure mind Greed state or lose mind integrity altogether. One of the volumes I’ve read warned about that. The blood donor had to make a conscious decision. Afterwards it was filtered, others ingredients were added. Shingo Izumi gave some because we thought... well, that you liked this form the most - Eiji waved his hand at Ankh – it was used at first. Then some from the Director of the Foundation… Funnily enough his ancestor was Th King so... yeah...  
\- I told you, I'm not stupid. - Ankh bent towards him – How much have you 'donated'? Is this the reason you look shabbier than usual? - his voice was sharp and direct. Eiji couldn't run from answering.  
\- Akira Date did all the gathering. And also watching over me so I wouldn’t pull any stupid stunt. In half a year we got enough to complete the ritual... - it was somehow embarrassing to talk about.   
Now Greeed understood what Hina meant by 'half a year struggle'. The man sitting near him was THE biggest dumbass he ever met. And he was lucky he did.   
\- Why were you in such a hurry? - he asked with strange peace in his voice.  
\- Beside not being able to revive you for 7 years? - Eiji crossed his arms and sulked a bit.  
\- Yes beside that. – Ankh’s tone didn't have that sharp edge like it usually does.  
\- I felt that... Someone was messing around making new Medals. And if I didn’t hurry it would be harder to accomplish or perhaps even impossible. Also… I have to recover fast to assist with the future fighting.  
\- And how do you want to fight without any Core Medals?  
\- What are you talking about? I have the 4 combo and the Taka one.  
\- Last time I had to rip open some of those fake Greeeds to give you a simple TaToRa combo.  
\- Ah that’s right, you're… different Ankh... the real coins we retrieved from the wormhole at the Foundation at that time.  
\- Different me? - he looked confused.  
\- A story for another time. - at that moment Ankh smacked his head – augh what was that for?  
\- For being an idiot with a death wish. Anyway I think you should recover fast.  
\- Why is that? - he massaged back of his head.  
\- I heard Cell Medals at night.


End file.
